


Two Hour Vacation

by redmorningstar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Tension, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Pining Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar
Summary: Thanatos takes him away when he can. Not far and not for long, of course, but together they venture into the Underworld, seeing the domain that is Zagreus’ by birthright and yet is unfamiliar to him as the moon. He has to work twice as hard to allow for the respites and, while he doesn’t particularly enjoy the feeling of eternally playing catch-up, he suffers it for Zagreus’ sake.He would suffer many things to bring Zagreus a measure of peace, he thinks.-Where Thanatos keeps stealing Zagreus away for short trips around the Underworld, against his own better judgement.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 534





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Zagreus was born, he has been bound to the House. Thanatos does not pretend to understand the Master's reasons for it, but as the years pass he sees that the fractures are starting to show beneath Zagreus’ miraculous good nature: his lively eyes are dimmer, his kind words a bit sharper, and his easy temper quicker to flare. It is only a matter of time before something breaks and Thanatos dreads to see what happens when it does.

It had been a game between them when they were younger, Zagreus asking to tag along to the surface when he had to leave and Thanatos always responding with a joke or laugh to brush it off. It isn’t a game when Zagreus asks him now.

“Than… would you take me away from here? It doesn't have to be long. A week, a day — I'd settle for a couple of hours, honestly. It’s just, some days I feel so trapped I can hardly breathe.” Zagreus doesn’t look him in the eye as the request sits in the air between them, weighty and fragile all at once.

Thanatos is not the type to risk, to gamble, to meddle in affairs that are beyond his control; that is how mistakes are made and how the cautionary tales told to mortals are formed. He thinks of the consequences first and the wrath that is sure to come down on their heads in damning fashion if they are caught. When it all goes wrong, will the storytellers trace it back to this point? And yet, what will become of Zagreus if he does nothing? _What you risk reveals what you value,_ or so the mortals say. Thanatos just hopes that the Fates will be kind to the both of them at the end of this.

Thanatos swallows down the refusal on his tongue and says, “I can't take you away for long. No more than an hour or two. But if I say we leave, we leave, got it?” Zagreus blinks, as if momentarily stunned by his acceptance, before his mood changes from solemn to excited in a mere breath.

“You’re serious? Yes, of course, _yes_.” He pauses as if considering whether to push his luck. “Can we go _now_?” He asks, hopefully. Thanatos sighs; the mortal souls are silent for now, so it is as good a time as any.

“I need to shroud you first, or we won’t even make it out the front door before your Father notices.” Thanatos has only a small aspect of his mother’s power within himself, but he pulls at it now until it appears pinched in the space between his index and thumb. Zagreus’ eyes track the ephemeral dark shadow with curiosity; when he lets the shadow go, it settles over the prince, making him shiver. “The best I can do, I’m afraid,” Thanatos admits, mildly.

“No, it’s good. Just felt odd for a moment.” Zagreus shakes his head as if to clear it. “So how do we do this? You _have_ shifted another being before… right?” He asks, with a hint of apprehension. Thanatos shrugs with purposeful nonchalance.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” He grasps Zagreus' wrist in a gentle grip, fingertips resting against his pulsepoint, and thinks about a particular rooftop in Tartarus where the whole region can be seen in all directions. When the thought is complete, they are simply _there_. Zagreus, unused to the sudden shift of the ground under his feet, lurches a bit as they land, but Thanatos steadies him.

“Okay there, Zag?” Zagreus throws him a grin full of brazen confidence.

“Oh yes. I mean, it feels like my stomach got left behind in the House, but I'm sure I'll be fine.” Satisfied that his friend isn’t about to fall to the ground, Thanatos loosens his grip on him. Zagreus’ gaze slides from Thanatos to look around them at the stone buildings and streets that stretch infinitely into the distance. “Tartarus, huh. Home of the most wicked of mortal souls and also incidentally where the remains of my father’s ancestors are scattered. I’ve never seen it this close before,” he comments with aplomb.

“Is it everything you hoped for, Zag?” Thanatos drawls. 

“Anything outside of the House is practically a paradise to me. Speaking of…” and his eyes rove in the direction of where they came from, to the House that extends above it all; it's a vast sprawl of rooms and wings, but it's a prison for Zagreus nonetheless. “So that's what it looks like from the other direction. And here I thought the interior design was bad,” he says blandly.

“Since when have you been interested in _interior design_ , Zag?” He asks with amusement.

“Well, when all you have to look at is the same decor for, oh, your entire life, you start getting critical about those things.” There’s a bitter edge to Zagreus’ smile now. “Father couldn't care less if the House was falling apart around our ears so long as the work gets done. We don't even have a housekeeper yet. There's a layer of dust an inch thick in your bedchambers, you know that?”

“I hadn't noticed,” Thanatos admits because he has never had cause to use that room; sleep is his brother's domain and he has always been too busy to indulge in the practice of it.

“Of course, you're barely home to begin with.” Zagreus turns his face away from the House and breathes deep. “It's the same air and yet, it tastes different somehow. Or maybe it's just my mind simply revelling in the variation.” Zagreus nudges him. “Say, can we walk around a bit?” Thanatos can’t help his frown at the suggestion.

“Your father has security measures in place to ensure no one escapes, Zag. His wretches are certain to fight us on sight. If we raise a racket-”

“My father will hear about it, I know, I know. Look, I know how to be quiet, Than.” At his incredulous look, Zagreus laughs. “I’m _serious_. I know you’re risking a lot for me and I don’t plan on jeopardizing everything out of carelessness. First sign of trouble, I’ll run, promise.”

“They’ll chase you, Zag, it’s their _job_ ,” he points out, still discomfited at the thought.

“Fine, how about this?” Zagreus slips a hand into Thanatos’, interlocking their fingers securely until their hands rest between them, palm to palm. “This way if a wretch tries to fight us, you can just shift us out of here, all right?” There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea, so many ways in which it could go _wrong_. Thanatos flexes his fingers experimentally in his friend’s grip and can’t quite remember all of them. “You always used to let me do this when we were younger,” Zagreus comments when he’s been quiet too long.

“Because I knew that if I didn’t hold onto you, you’d end up running off and setting fire to the draperies or who knows what else," Thanatos retorts.

“Exactly. And just like then, you can keep me out of mischief now," Zagreus points out reasonably.

“You’re unbelievable,” he replies but doesn’t let go. “Fine. Let’s get moving.”

They wander slowly along the ever shifting paths of Tartarus, Zagreus looking around as he tries to take in the sight of all the buildings lining the streets. They steer clear of the arena of the Furies situated at the centre of the domain, though they can see the statues depicting them from here, a dire reminder to all the damned who come to this place. For all the risk and threat of discovery, nothing much of excitement happens: they don't touch anything, don’t go through any closed doors, but even so, Thanatos can feel Zagreus' pleasure as acutely as his own. Thanatos realises that it has been a good number of years since he has spent uninterrupted time with the prince like this. For all his initial hesitance, he finds himself reluctant to end their time together when his spell is at its end.

“Time's up, Zag. We'd better go before someone notices,” he says when he can't delay it any longer.

“Yeah,” Zagreus agrees, and he can hear the same reluctance in his voice. “Okay, I’m ready.” Thanatos shifts them both and in a breath, they are back in the prince's bedchamber. Zagreus lands a bit steadier on his feet this time, though Thanatos holds on a bit longer just in case. The House is still except for the familiar sounds: Cerberus chewing on a bone in the other room, the ever-present scratching of the Master’s quill, the whisper of shades passing through the halls. They have returned, none the wiser.

“Thanks, Than. This meant a lot to me. Probably more than you know," Zagreus says, and there’s a measure of peace in his expression now that wasn’t there before; it makes Thanatos feel light to know that he put it there.

“My pleasure, Zag.” Thanatos lets go of his hold on Zagreus, though his skin still tingles where they touched. He pauses. Objections immediately spring to mind, but he decides to ignore them and say, “next time, I'll show you ruined halls at the edge of Tartarus. It’s less populated so we’ll be able to explore a bit more freely.” Thanatos can read in the way Zagreus’ eyes widen that he wasn’t expecting there to _be_ a next time. He looks grateful in a way Thanatos does not feel he deserves.

Zagreus smiles and says, with soft promise, “until next time then, Than.”

-

Thanatos takes him away when he can. Not far and not for long, of course, but together they venture into the Underworld, seeing the domain that is Zagreus’ by birthright and yet is unfamiliar to him as the moon. He has to work twice as hard to allow for the respites and while he doesn’t particularly enjoy the feeling of eternally playing catch-up, he suffers it for Zagreus’ sake. He would suffer many things to bring Zagreus that measure of peace again, he thinks.

This time they are in Asphodel and though he hates the heat, the magma falls are a sight to see nonetheless. “For a reportedly neutral place, it feels awfully uncomfortable here,” Zagreus comments dryly. Thanatos’s eyes track the trickle of sweat that rolls from Zagreus’ forehead down his neck. The heat is making the ends of his dark hair curl into his eyes and Thanatos’ fingers itch to sweep the hair away from his face; it’s _distracting_.

He turns his face away to direct his attention to their surroundings instead, and asks, “How have things been since last time?” Zagreus picks up a stone and attempts to skip it on the surface of the lava. The first strike makes the stone disappear with a sizzle; he frowns.

“Oh, you know, the usual: Father gives me a thankless task, I fail at said thankless task, we argue in front of everyone and make each other miserable once again. Then we repeat the cycle every few weeks.” Zagreus shrugs, aiming for nonchalance and falling short. “Maybe this is just my job in the universe,” he muses half-jokingly, though Thanatos knows it’s a sore point for him. Everyone else in the House has a job to do, a purpose that drives their years, even Hypnos, though he’s not very good at it most days.

“You are a god, Zagreus; the Fates will show you your purpose in time,” Thanatos says, his best attempt at comfort, but Zagreus simply shakes his head with a small laugh.

“The God of Dog Petting or Messy Bedchambers, perhaps? No, I'm not the god of anything, Than. Certainly not of administration or any of the other useless jobs Father tries to foist on me,” Zagreus concludes with a self-deprecating smile.

“Your existence does have a purpose, Zag,” he says again firmly, then quieter, “it certainly means something to me.” Zagreus ducks his head, but Thanatos catches the hint of a smile on his lips, which is reward enough for him.

“Enough serious talk, Than. We’ve got more important matters to settle, such as, have you ever attempted to skip a rock on the pools of Asphodel? Because I’ve tried once and I’m convinced it cannot be done,” he declares. Thanatos selects a smooth pebble from the ground and flicks it towards the lava with a sharp twist of his wrist; it manages to skate across the surface of the lake four times before it disintegrates. Zagreus makes a face.

“How are you so good at everything you do?” He complains. “Fine, forget rocks. Let’s see how long _I_ can run across the lava before I melt.”

“If you get yourself killed out here, I’m not carrying you home,” Thanatos warns, a lie, of course, but still. Zagreus gives their joined hands a little shake.

“We can’t get separated, remember, Than? That means you are coming with me,” he says, eyes glittering with mirth. It is an utterly ridiculous idea and they bicker and banter about it until Thanatos gives in, as he always does. Zagreus manages about five steps before Thanatos has to shift them back to safety, but at least he’s laughing and smiling again, rather than wearing that brittle expression that seems all too frequent these days. Thanatos only wishes he knew how to keep it away for good.

-

If anyone in the House guesses at their doings, none say anything. He has caught the shade Achilles’ eyes more than once in the West Hall, but not a word has passed between them. Thanatos is grateful for the silence; he doesn’t want to explain it because if he examines it too closely, he fears he will be unable to justify it any longer. In the beginning it was all for Zagreus’ sake, but now Thanatos isn’t so sure.

“I present to you Elysium, where the Exalted spend their days however they please,” Thanatos declares when they land on the rise overlooking the region.

“Wow, Than,” Zagreus breathes, “it’s _beautiful_.” Thanatos watches the wonder bloom on his face as he takes in the greens and blues of the meadows, the river Lethe that courses between them, and the light that must seem excessive compared to the depths from which they came. Zagreus takes a few steps, his flame-licked soles leaving an imprint of singed grass on the ground, though it quickly springs back to life within a few moments.

“Well, what do you want to do, Zag? The fields are infinite; you could dash around as much as you like without running into a single soul,” Thanatos suggests. Zagreus sends a considering glance his way. 

“Actually… why don’t we lie down somewhere? I mean, these vacations should be a break for you, too, Than.”

“I don’t need rest, same as you, Zag,” Thanatos points out to which Zagreus rolls his eyes.

“Yes, obviously, but there’s no harm in stopping from time to time. Come on,” Zagreus says and tugs at their joined hands in encouragement.

Thanatos gently lands from his levitation, the soft blades of grass tickling his bare feet as they come in contact with solid ground. They find a hill in the shade of some tremendously large tree and lie down together, side by side, their hands resting close though there’s no practical reason for them to still be touching. The gentle breeze carries the sweet scent of greenery and earth to where they rest and distantly, the sounds of some sporting competition can be heard, though it's not loud enough to drown out Zagreus' breathing by his side.

“So?” Zagreus prompts after a moment, his voice low.

“So… what?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I’m not thinking about anything much at all,” Thanatos admits after a moment.

“Good,” Zagreus responds, satisfied. Though Thanatos provides peace for others where he can, it has never been something he has sought for himself; as he lies there watching the sway of the branches overhead with Zagreus beside him, he discovers that it is perhaps something he could grow to want.

At the edge of his awareness, he feels Zagreus roll towards him. The weight of his head as he shifts to rest against Thanatos’ shoulder is unexpected, but not uncomfortable. "Is this all right?" Zagreus asks, quietly. "If it's too much — if _I'm_ too much — tell me and I'll stop." It's not too much, or even unpleasant really; it feels right somehow, Zagreus a line of warmth along his side, his breath stirring against his throat with every exhale.

"It's fine, Zag," he says and brings his arm up to curl around his body, holding him in return. Zagreus sighs and Thanatos feels him relax against his side.

"No one really shows affection to each other like this in the House, do they? Everyone is so circumspect, especially with me," he muses after a beat of silence.

“You _are_ the Prince of the Underworld. I’m sure they are just affording you the respect of that," Thanatos replies reasonably. He feels the shake of Zagreus’ laughter more than he can hear it.

“Somehow I don’t think that’s it. I’ve never even seen Father pet Cereberus, much less…" He trails off. " _Anyway_. Is it the same amongst the gods on Olympus?" Thanatos thinks of the gods he knows and their petty squabbles and winces.

"As far as I can tell, affection causes half the trouble on Olympus.” Zagreus leans up on his elbow so he can look more clearly at Thanatos' face.

"Why? There’s no harm in showing love and affection, surely. And don't they _have_ a goddess of love up there?" He asks with obvious confusion.

“Not everyone is like you, Zag,” he responds dryly, though Thanatos is beginning to think that no one in the universe is quite like him. Zagreus is very close to him now and he can see the shades of his eyes in vivid detail; his red eye which burns like fire, and his green eye which is soft as the grass they rest on. A contradiction, much like the being himself, Thanatos thinks. Zagreus blinks once and then settles down again at his side. They don’t speak as the hour drifts by in comfortable silence, time moving _slow_ for once.

It becomes normal between them after that somehow, casual touches and affection passing between them whenever they cross paths, warm and secretive. He doesn't hate it, in fact he even misses it when he's away for long stretches. Thanatos can admit that they have always been close, but sometimes he doesn't know what to make of what they are now; their friendship was inevitable from the beginning, but he wonders if it was inevitable that he would come to crave this, too.

-

They are walking the streets of Tartarus when they hear the click of heels and voices echo down the paved street, the cadence of Megaera’s familiar drawl and Alecto’s cutting remarks as they discuss their latest assignments immediately recognisable. Zagreus responds quickly, dragging Thanatos bodily into the closest alley and pressing them into the shadows. Standing tucked against him, Thanatos can feel his heartbeat reverberating between them. A scrap of Thanatos’ darkness still shrouds them both and, if they are quiet, there is no reason that they will be discovered. And yet, Thanatos curls an arm around Zagreus and pulls him _closer_ like it might offer further protection, so close that he can feel Zagreus’ eyelashes brush his cheek with every blink. Even after the footsteps and voices fade, Zagreus doesn’t pull away; instead he turns his head — noses brushing, eyes half-closed — and leans up to kiss him. The moment is so incidental, almost accidental, that it takes a second before Thanatos even registers what’s happening. 

Perhaps it was not the decision to take Zagreus away in the first place that will ruin him, perhaps it will be _this_ instead: a warm press of lips that tastes of comfort and care and home.

When the kiss is over and Thanatos has come back to his senses, he asks, quiet as death, "What game are you playing at, Zag?" Zagreus’ mismatched eyes meet his with intent.

"Not a game, Than,” he whispers, still close enough that Thanatos can feel his lips move.

"Then tell me what this is to you," he demands because he can’t make it out for himself.

"I like you, Than… and I want this. I want _you_." He hesitates, his expression wavering slightly. “If you don’t then you had best tell me now, before…” Zagreus doesn’t finish his sentence, but he doesn’t need to. Thanatos feels a strange mix of hunger and fear and adoration and dread rise within him; he thinks that they must have always been there, waiting for this moment to burst forth through his skin and transform him. He will never look at Zagreus the same way again. 

“You and I, we…” Thanatos stops, struggling to put it all into words. “I care about you, Zag, you know that I do. I would not have gone to all this trouble if I didn’t.”

“I’m sensing a _but_ here,” Zagreus says dryly, his mouth a bitter twist as he starts to pull away, but Thanatos tightens his grip on Zagreus and doesn’t let him leave.

“Nothing of the sort. I just… give me a little time. I need time to sort through it all.” Thanatos wishes he was the sort who could accept this right away, risk it all and consequences be _damned_ , but he’s not. Zagreus nods immediately, his expression soft.

“Of course, take all the time you need, Than. I’ll still be here when you decide.” He does step away then, but just far enough so they are no longer pressed quite so close, and Thanatos isn’t quite so tempted to take steps he might regret. His hand slips into his again naturally, status quo restored for now. “Come on, let’s go home, Than.”

-

When Thanatos is summoned to the private chamber of his Master, he knows even before a word is spoken that the peace is over and now the reckoning comes. Thanatos had forgotten that they were only ever running on stolen time, too distracted and oblivious to be as careful as he ought, and now he is sharply reminded of the fact as the time runs out. Of course, it couldn’t last forever.

Even without the desk between them, the Master of the Underworld looms large above him, his red eyes showing none of the humour of his son’s. “Let’s not play games,” Hades growls, his anger palpable as it bears down on Thanatos with unrepressed strength. “My son has been seen travelling this realm. He has undermined me, and _you_ have aided him in it. You have no idea about what you are doing. You threaten us all with this wanton behaviour. What do you have to say for yourself?” Thanatos does not hesitate, does not even flinch, as he stands before Hades to answer for his lost gamble.

“My lord… Zagreus has no part in this. It was my idea and he is merely the victim of my whims. If there is punishment to be had, it should be directed at me,” he says, voice and gaze steady despite the damnation to come. The look on Hades’ face is beyond sceptical.

“You expect me to believe that, Thanatos?” He asks scathingly.

“It is the truth, my lord.” There is a long moment of silence as Thanatos awaits his sentence. Eventually Hades makes a noise of disgust.

“No more leniency. You will not take him from here again.” The expression on his face is hard and unyielding. “Thanatos, I do not want to see you in this House for the next hundred years. This stops now and let us never speak of this again.” The words are resounding and final, binding him as tightly as any pact. Thanatos bows his head, accepting his sentence calmly, though the thoughts that run through his mind are anything but.

“I understand, my lord.” There is little point in bartering or pleading his case; if he does not wear the punishment, then it will be Zagreus who will suffer. Thanatos shifts himself from the chamber and reappears in the corridor outside Zagreus’ room. He knows that he is being foolish by lingering and testing the patience of his Master, and yet he can’t bring himself to leave without saying goodbye. A century alone without his family, without Zagreus, feels like an eternity. If he is going to be punished anyway… then he can afford to steal one more minute to do this.

Zagreus is sitting on his bed with one of his many books in his hand when Thanatos enters, but he quickly drops it when he sees him. “Than, you’re _here_.” He crosses the distance between them in a blink and stands close enough that he can rest a hand on Thanatos’ arm as he is wont to do. Thanatos wants to draw him even closer than that, wants to tuck his face into the curve of his neck and forget for a breath, but he doesn’t let himself; he doesn’t have that luxury anymore.

“I have to go away for a time, Zag,” he says, abruptly, because there’s no good way to start this. Zagreus goes very still.

“Oh,” he says, something funny in his voice. “That’s… rather sudden. How long?”

“A long, long time. I’ve been… neglecting my work.” He must be doing a poor job of lying because Zagreus is looking at him with a pained expression on his face. The silence stretches between them, heavy with words unsaid.

“Is it… because of what I asked?” Zagreus asks finally, haltingly. “If so, just forget it Than, I know I was being greedy, it’s just-”

“It has nothing to do with that,” Thanatos says, quick to cut him off because it’s unacceptable for Zagreus to think it’s _his_ fault. “I mean it; you aren’t too much for me, Zag. It’s just _work_.” Zagreus is quiet again and Thanatos can’t tell if he believes him. There’s no time to explain further; the minute afforded to him has come and gone, and soon his presence will only make things worse for them both. “I have to go,” he repeats. Zagreus drops his hand and steps away from him, his gaze unreadable. He is only a step away but the distance between them feels much further than that.

“Go then,” he says, and Thanatos does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by Utada Hikaru and Shiina Ringo's song of the same name. I've always wanted to write about people stealing away for a vacation together, and now I have finally been able to imagine it with these two.
> 
> "What you risk reveals what you value" - this is a quote from one of my favourite novels, Written on the Body by Jeanette Winterson.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated ♥
> 
> (I promise, I will be nicer to them in part 2)
> 
> Twitter: [@redmorningstar1](https://twitter.com/redmorningstar1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the change to the rating and tags!

Not a day over a hundred years, Thanatos returns to the House. The rooms have changed, there are decorations in the lounge, and there’s a housekeeper now, though he has only seen her flitting at the corner of his eyes. But Thanatos has no interest in the fixtures and features of the House; he wants to see Zagreus. Despite his desires, he passes Hypnos with a brief promise to catch up later and makes his way across the hall to pay his respects to the Master of the Underworld.

“Lord Hades, I have returned.” The Master’s eyes flick up from his parchment work to regard him.

"Thanatos. I trust your time away from the House has allowed you to reflect on your actions," he says, expression unreadable.

“It has, my lord,” Thanatos responds evenly and does not say that he regrets none of it.

“Your report,” Hades demands and Thanatos provides it to him without embellishment. There are a hundred years of items to report, but he is careful not to linger on the details so the meeting ends as quickly as possible. When he is finished and Hades dismisses him, he turns to head down the hall towards Zagreus’ room, but the Master’s voice stops him in his tracks.

"If you are looking for my son, he's not here,” he says, voice dripping with contempt as it echoes through the hall. Thanatos stills, though his stomach drops through him like lead.

“Where is he, my lord?” He asks, carefully.

“My foolish son is trying to escape the Underworld. He wishes to join his other relatives on Olympus and leave us all behind.” Hades scoffs, scorn and anger plain in his tone. “He must have died at least a dozen times by now and still he persists.”

“But how? _Why_?” Thanatos blurts out before he can stop himself. Hades’ eyes are glinting embers in the dark.

“Ask your mother. She's the one who aids him.” The words land as heavy as a blow and Thanatos leaves before his emotions can show on his face. He feels hollow, all of his absurd longing and anticipation suddenly stripped away and leaving him empty; he feels like a _fool_. Of course, Zagreus was always going to leave. Thanatos should have expected it and prepared himself for the hurt, but instead he deluded himself into thinking that Zagreus wouldn’t, not before Thanatos returned, not without saying _goodbye_.

His mother is waiting for him at the southwest balcony and he goes to her. “Welcome home, my son,” Nyx says, her voice a balm despite the storm inside him.

“I am home, Mother.” Thanatos swallows past the lump in his throat. “Is it true? You’re helping him leave this place?” He asks though he dreads her answer.

“Yes, my son,” she replies and hearing it confirmed is more painful than he anticipates. Anger flares in him: at her, at Zagreus, at all of it.

“Why? You love him as a son, don’t you? If he leaves, you’ll never see him again,” he bites out, low and furious. Nyx remains calm in the face of his outburst.

“I adore Zagreus. It is for that reason that I help him. He is not meant to remain chained up here forever, my child.” Her hand brushes the hair from his face, soft as starlight. “You helped him once. You could help him again.”

“I have already betrayed the Master once and I was exiled for a hundred years. If I help him now, what comes next? A thousand years? Something more _permanent_?” Thanatos can’t help the bitterness from rising within him. “And all for what? So he can leave us all behind?” 

“Your choices are your own and you must do what you feel is right. Know that whatever you choose, it will not change how I feel about you,” she says, gently. He looks away from her to the River Styx; he’d rather face the swirling mass of souls than meet the understanding in her eyes.

“If nothing else, I should say goodbye,” he says finally, hopelessly.

“Go, my son,” Nyx allows and Thanatos shifts away to find the one who has plagued his thoughts for so long. He finds Zagreus easily, sensing him by the trail of death he leaves through Elysium. It’s nothing like their previous travels; Zagreus is not hiding or staying out of sight, he’s tearing his way through their home, bloody and vicious, and it tears at Thanatos, too, to feel it. When he arrives, Zagreus carries a sword stained with ichor and a hard look in his eyes; the god who stands before him feels like a stranger in the guise of his friend. It makes Thanatos more furious than he expects. When they speak, there is no touching reunion or heart-warming reconciliation; their words are barbs traded back and forth to see what strikes, what lands, what hurts.

“Goodbye, Zagreus,” Thanatos says at the end of it all because he knows there is nothing left to say, no magic words to change his mind, no risks to take that would convince him to stay. The moment brings him no satisfaction, just the bitter taste of ashes in his mouth.

-

Thanatos does not mean to help him again. Zagreus’ fate is his alone and it has already been made clear that Thanatos has no place there. And yet, he can’t leave it alone, no matter how hard he tries. Thanatos is gratified to find that he’s not the only one who is angry. Megaera shares his disappointment in Zagreus, though they go about it in different ways. Her anger burns hot and bright, expressed in the violence of her whip. Zagreus doesn’t get far, at first. Meg sends him spiralling back home through the River Styx time and time again, but eventually Zagreus defeats her, and then her sisters, with increasing frequency until it is happening more often than not. Thanatos is not much different in that regard; he carries Zagreus through their early encounters, but soon the prince is running circles around him as Thanatos moves a touch too slow and loses all their competitions. Zagreus overcomes them both with time and it feels a lot like getting _left behind_ , his departure imminent and inevitable. He is beginning to think that perhaps it always was and whatever risks Thanatos took all those years ago were nothing more than a stopgap, albeit a poor one.

They are in Asphodel this time and, for some reason, he can’t stop thinking about the way Zagreus had almost pulled them both into the lava all those years ago, how his expression had been so light and happy that even Thanatos had felt it. When the battle is over and Zagreus comes over to him with a lopsided grin, Thanatos goes to hand over the Centaur heart and stops.

“I have to ask, Zagreus. Did any of it make a difference? Did it mean anything?” He asks, trying to be neutral but failing. Zagreus’ expression turns serious.

“Than, of course it did. It still _does_ ," he insists, more fiercely than Thanatos expects. "You were a comfort to me when everything else had gone to shit.” Thanatos hands clench over the haft of his scythe.

“But it didn’t mean enough to say goodbye, is that it? You were just going to disappear and I was supposed to find out when you were long gone?” He points out bitterly. Zagreus stiffens.

“You left first, Than,” Zagreus replies, his tone flat. The cold anger within him flares.

“Because I _had_ to. Your father-” Thanatos wishes he could bite out his tongue, but it’s too late. Zagreus looks at him sharply.

“What did he do?” He asks, his voice low with palpable anger.

“He banished me, Zag.” Thanatos hates the look of misery on Zagreus’ face, hates that he put it there. “A hundred years for helping you.”

“You never said,” Zagreus says, and now he sounds like the one who has been hollowed out, though it brings Thanatos no satisfaction to hear it.

“I knew what would happen if I did. You would have argued with your father and then where would you be? Somewhere worse than a prisoner in your own home, I’m sure.” Zagreus' shoulders slump, no longer angry but defeated instead.

“I’m sorry, Than. When you left, I thought… I thought it was because you didn’t want me,” Zagreus says, a bitter twist to his lips that doesn’t pass for a smile. The words cut him because nothing could be further from the truth and yet, of course Zagreus would think that after how Thanatos had acted back then, impatient and stupid. The anger leaves him as quickly as it appeared and he is simply tired in its wake.

“You didn’t know. I didn’t _want_ you to know,” Thanatos confesses quietly. “I thought I could come back and everything would be as it had been before, but that was never possible, was it? You were always heading to this.” Zagreus' eyes meet his, telling him the answer he already knows.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“You don’t owe me any apologies, Zag," Thanatos says with a sigh. He places the heart in Zagreus’ hand with a gentleness that he hasn't shown in over a century. Zagreus’s fingers close around it, but there’s a question in his eyes. "Go on. I’ll help when I can.”

-

Things get better after that. Not back to how they were before, but better nonetheless. Thanatos helps Zagreus when he can spare the time and even sometimes when he can’t. Though the thought of him leaving still makes the dread churn in his stomach, it’s what Zagreus wants; he has been denied all his life and Thanatos doesn’t want to be a part of that any longer.

When he shifts to Zagreus this time, he arrives in a part of Tartarus he doesn’t recognise. All is strangely quiet and there’s not a wretch in sight, just Zagreus sitting over by a fountain, drinking water messily from his cupped hands. His face is dripping wet and he looks just as startled as Thanatos is.

“Oh,” Thanatos says, feeling awkward, “I thought you were in danger.” His confusion only grows as he takes in the unfamiliar room filled with pools of clear, fresh water and a dozen or so Shades milling about who seem just as grateful as Zagreus for the reprieve. “What _is_ this place?” Zagreus gives a small laugh.

“Oh, I commissioned the House Contractor to build these fountain rooms a while ago. Gives me a moment to catch my breath when I manage to find one of them. They’ve saved my skin on more than one occasion,” he explains.

“Right.” The silence stretches between them, broken by nothing but the steady drip of water. “Well, since you don’t need my help at this moment, I’ll leave you to it,” Thanatos says finally. He’s about to shift back to the surface when Zagreus’ voice stops him.

“Say, Than… would you stay for a moment?” He asks, the request carefully neutral, typical of many of their interactions recently. Thanatos pauses; he’s not supposed to be taking a break right now, but…

“Sure, I have a few minutes to spare,” he says eventually. Zagreus pats the lip of the fountain in an invitation and Thanatos sits next to him on the cool stone at a distance, again _careful_. From the corner of his eye, he can see Zagreus’ cuts and scrapes are sealing shut and even his breathing is easier than it was just a moment ago. “So?" Thanatos asks eventually when not a word has passed between them.

“So… what?”

“What did you want to talk about?” Zagreus shakes his head with another small laugh.

“Nothing, really. I was just reminded of the time we stopped in Elysium and how nice it was to just… _be_ with you back then.” He lifts one shoulder in a half-shrug. “I guess I just wanted was to do the same now.”

“I know what you mean,” Thanatos agrees. Some days he thinks of the peace he found in Elysium and wonders if he will ever have it again when Zagreus is gone. He sees Zagreus frown as if somehow reading the dour turn of his thoughts.

"I _am_ sorry, Than, for all the trouble back then. You helped me so much and all you got out of it was pain and punishment," he says, regretfully. Thanatos shakes his head.

“It wasn’t your fault. I could have stopped at any time, but I didn’t. I didn’t want to." He looks across the room rather than at Zagreus because it feels easier to admit it when he isn't caught in that intent gaze. "I looked forward to those times with you, Zag,” he murmurs, “I still think of them often.”

“Me, too, Than.” In the quiet, his fingers itch to reach across and hold Zagreus’ hand as tightly as he used to, but he knows that if he does, there’s a chance he’ll never let him go again. Zagreus stands with a stretch and the moment is gone, evaporating between them too soon like so many moments do. “I had better keep going. The Furies are expecting me,” he says wryly. Thanatos gets up as well, feeling awkward in his skin at what he had almost let himself do.

“Say hi to Megaera for me,” he says lightly. Zagreus tosses him a casual salute as he makes his way to the stone door out of the chamber, and then he’s gone. The room is just a room again. Thanatos sighs and gets back to work.

-

When the last Exalted falls and all the wretches are reduced to dust, Thanatos looks at Zagreus and knows inexplicably that this time, he’s going to win. Zagreus knows it, too, thrumming with confidence and power in every line of his body, the sum of boons from his relatives and, deeper than that, a spark that is all his own.

There’s nothing left for Thanatos to do except to say goodbye for real this time. He hands over the Centaur heart and, before he can think better of it and before Zagreus can pull away, Thanatos stills him with a hand on his forearm. “For luck,” Thanatos says and leans in to brush the briefest of kisses against his mouth. Zagreus’ eyes widen at the unexpected affection because they haven't touched, not once, since he has returned. Thanatos disappears before any words can pass between them; his resolve is crumbling at the edges and he wants to be away from Zagreus before it breaks.

He reappears in the House, in his bedchambers which he never uses, and sits hard on the bed in the corner. The room is dark and bare and Thanatos already _misses_ him. One hundred years was painful enough; eternity feels unbearable. With a thought, he lets his scythe and sword fade into the darkness, his gorget and pauldron rest on the floor. Perhaps it is his brother’s influence, but his eyelids feel heavy as the centuries finally catch up with him. All Thanatos wants to do is _rest_. He lays down and lets himself drift in the dark and quiet for a time; he doesn’t know how long he lingers there, in the space between awake and sleep, but hours must pass because eventually a soft voice rouses him from his slumber.

“Strangely, this is the last place I thought I’d find you.” When he opens his eyes, Zagreus is standing by the bed, a gentle look on his face, and Thanatos wonders for a moment if Oneiros has visited him to deliver him a vision borne of his longing.

“Zag, what are you doing here? I thought you left,” he says. Zagreus sits down next to him on the bed, vivid in a way that no dream could replace.

“I did. I got him, Than,” and he sounds proud and darkly satisfied, but the words don’t make sense because if he managed to escape then why is he _here_. Zagreus continues, softly, “I made it to the surface and I found her. My birth mother. She… didn’t even know I was alive. I was stillborn and she left thinking I was dead, but your mother, _Nyx_ , she brought me back to life. But I couldn’t stay, Than. I’m tied to the Underworld and I could only manage a conversation before the Styx took me away again.” His words spill out of him, raw and overwhelming; it’s a lot for Thanatos to take in and yet he knows it must have been harder still for Zagreus to have been carrying the knowledge alone all this time. More than ever, he wishes he had been there.

“What’s she like? Your mother,” Thanatos asks. He has many questions, but there seems like as good a place to start as any.

“Beautiful. Gentle. Lovely.” Zagreus turns to him. “I’m going to see her again, Than. I’ll keep fighting, keep pushing. Even if I die a dozen more times, I’ll suffer that and more to see her again," he says, a promise in his voice.

“You’ll see her again,” Thanatos replies because he is certain nothing could stand in the way of that determined look in his eyes. He hesitates before saying, “I know you wanted to stay with your mother, but Zag… I’m glad you’re here.” Zagreus looks at him, his expression earnest in a way only he can manage.

“You know that I don’t want to leave _you_ , right, Than?” Zagreus insists and Thanatos sighs because he _does_ know, understands the distinction he is making, small but significant.

“I do know that. I was angry, more than I should have been. I didn’t try to understand what you were going through. That was unfair of me and… I’m sorry for that,” he apologises, the words halting but honest. Zagreus shakes his head, already smiling, already forgiving him somehow.

“It’s all right, Than. Even though you were angry, you helped me, anyway.”

“I couldn’t stop myself, Zag,” Thanatos confesses, returning the smile wryly. It feels like a miracle that Zagreus is here before him. Relief fills him and, for the first time in his life, Thanatos doesn’t weigh up the risks and consequences. He reaches for him, drawing Zagreus down onto the bed and into his arms. Zagreus goes with little resistance, tucking his face against Thanatos’ shoulder with a sigh as he used to so long ago. For a long moment, there’s not a sound in the room except for their slow breaths falling in sync; the tension beneath his skin feels settled for the first time since he has returned, the distance between them finally closed. “If you had remained on the surface, it would have been difficult to see you,” Thanatos murmurs against the crown of his head. “I know I go there often, but it’s not easy to stay up there.” 

“You would have come to see me still?” Zagreus asks, a note of surprise in his voice. "I just assumed…"

“Zagreus… you must know how hard it is for me to be apart from you.” The admittance sits between them meaningfully, waiting. Zagreus shifts up on an elbow so he can look at Thanatos’ face, his eyes luminous in the dim light. It’s almost like déjà vu except for the way Thanatos’ gut feels tight with anticipation and the way his heart is hammering in his chest.

"You never told me your answer. I wasn't going to bring it up again, but then… you kissed me before.” He looks away and says, hesitantly, “for what it’s worth, my feelings haven't changed.” _What you risk reveals what you value,_ or so the mortals say. Thanatos regrets hesitating before, too afraid of what he could lose; now he doesn’t want to give Zagreus any more room to doubt. The kiss isn’t like any they have shared before, one moment there and gone again; Thanatos threads his fingers in the soft hair at Zagreus’ nape to hold him close and kisses him with intent, with hunger, with adoration. He feels the moment Zagreus realises what he’s trying to say, the moment the breath catches in his throat before he presses back just as fiercely. When they part, Zagreus asks, “Is this- are you sure? If we do this, you'll never get rid of me, you know that, right?”

"I've had a century to think about it, Zag. I don’t want to _wait_ any longer.” Thanatos leans in again and the second kiss between them is impatient, almost bruising. Zagreus' hands run over his arms, his waist, his back, as if the permission to touch was all that he needed and now he wants all of it at once. He rolls so he's half on top of Thanatos, his body a line of searing heat igniting the need low in his belly.

"Than, _Than_ ," he murmurs against his mouth between kisses, like a mantra. "Can I-"

"Stop asking, Zag. You can take whatever you want from me," Thanatos replies bluntly.

"Gods, you don't know what you do to me when you say that," Zagreus replies with a breathless laugh.

"I think I have some idea," and then it's Thanatos' turn to roll them both over and press Zagreus into the mattress as he covers him with his body. It feels easy somehow, the natural progression of what they were before, what they had almost begun in Tartarus, and now they pick up again like no time has passed. They undress without much grace, neither stopping long enough to make it easy. It feels good to be close like this, to touch skin to skin with nothing between them. Thanatos sinks his hands in his hair as Zagreus runs the edge of his teeth against his throat. Thanatos runs his hands down the length of his back in response, against the ridges of his spine that he has seen countless times but now become entirely new under his fingertips. Zagreus has always run hot, but now he feels burning, especially _there_ , his cock heavy and hard in Thanatos’ hand. “Zagreus,” he murmurs as he strokes, feather-light, “let me take care of you.” Zagreus nods without hesitation, already agreeing before Thanatos has even explained what he means by it. Thanatos sits up on his knees, straddling him and pinning him to the bed with his weight. Zagreus watches, mesmerised, as Thanatos summons oil to drip from one cupped hand onto his fingers.

“That’s- wow, can _I_ do that?” He asks curiously.

“You’re a god, Zag, of course you can,” Thanatos replies with amusement. “There’s a lot of things you can do, with a little creativity.” He reaches behind himself, seeking and finding, and Zagreus’ eyes grow wide when he realises what he’s doing.

“Wait, you’re-? I mean, I would _love_ to, I’m happy either way…” He trails off, distracted by the delicate glide of Thanatos’ fingers as works himself open. Zagreus' hands reach for his cock, but Thanatos bats them away; he won’t be able to concentrate if Zagreus touches him like that. Zagreus makes a noise of indignation before he moves, faster than Thanatos can react to, and suddenly he’s on his back with Zagreus kneeling over him, framing him with his body. “At least let me do this. Please. I’ve been thinking about you for so long. I _need_ to touch you,” he says, and the desperation in his voice makes Thanatos want to _do_ things, wants to bend him over and make him beg and… _Next time_ , he thinks.

“You’re unbelievable,” he says and he means for it to be admonishing but it comes out raw and overwhelmed instead. Zagreus grins like he _knows_. His fingers take the place of Thanatos’ and he lets him take over, relinquishing control. It takes a little for Thanatos to adjust to the feel of his fingers; it doesn't help that as he attempts to relax Zagreus bends his head and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth.

“Blood and darkness, Zag,” he hisses, the sensation of his warm, soft mouth a counterpoint to his fingers pressing deeper, stretching him open. The adoring look on Zagreus’ face — eyes half-lidded and mouth very red — is unbearable and wonderful all at once. He adds another finger as Thanatos relaxes into the feeling and then his fingers are curling right _there_ and he’s going to come if Zagreus doesn’t stop. “ _Enough_ , Zag,” he orders firmly with a palm on his chest for emphasis. Zagreus pulls off him, looking pleased of all things as he wipes his mouth with a careless hand. The smugness quickly disappears with a choked noise when Thanatos’ oil-slicked hands find his cock.

“Than, your hands, _gods,_ ” he mutters, his turn to squirm and be brought to the edge Thanatos as he strokes and teases. "Okay, _okay_ , you've made your point." Thanatos gives him one more firm stroke before positioning himself on top of Zagreus, the tip of him nudging at his entrance. Zagreus’ broad hands skate over his thighs before settling on Thanatos’ waist, warm and steadying.

"Keep your eyes on me, okay, Zag?" Thanatos says and then sinks down, taking him inside with a groan because it feels _good_ to finally have him like this. With his hands braced on the mattress, Thanatos bears down until Zagreus bottoms out.

“Than,” Zagreus says like the breath has been knocked out of him. “ _Than._ ” Thanatos can’t find the words to answer so he responds with his body instead, shifting his hips as Zagreus tries to match his rhythm. They move as one, sinuous and connected, like a dance or a sparring match, give and take in equal measure. It feels right to become whole in this way, with Zagreus within him, filling him up in a way he can’t ignore and that he hopes he will feel for days afterwards. Thanatos can feel the desire clenching in his stomach, setting fire to his nerves until he’s heavy and aching with it. Zagreus takes one hand from Thanatos' waist and brings it to his cock.

"Zag," he manages as Zagreus leans up on his elbows to watch with hungry intent, his mismatched eyes focused on Thanatos’ cock and the way his hand is stroking it, the expression on his face fueling the desire burning Thanatos up from the inside. Thanatos continues to move his hips, taking and giving in each stuttering thrust. It’s a wonder that it has taken them so long to reach this point, the culmination of all that they have been through together, and there’s only so long he can hold on, can stay in one piece now that they are finally _here_. He comes with an intensity that makes his toes curl and the stars spark behind his eyes, striping the hard planes of Zagreus’ chest and chin with himself. Zagreus licks a drop away with a groan and falls back, his hips shuddering as his own release follows and yes, that’s what Thanatos has _wanted_ for so long, to have Zagreus as close as this.

Slowly the world comes back into focus, no longer blurred by sharp pleasure, and Thanatos feels boneless despite all his rest from before. After clearing the mess from Zagreus with a wave of his hand, he lies on the bed and Zagreus immediately curls around him, like he can’t bear to be apart even for a moment.

“That was-” Zagreus laughs, a full, bright sound, and Thanatos laughs a little, too, can’t help it at the bubbling joy that fills him. “Yeah, _wow_.” Thanatos touches a thumb to the soft bow of his mouth.

”Wow yourself,” he says, in awe of this creature who looks so pleased, so deliriously happy, that Thanatos never wants to leave this room, this bed, damn the consequences.

-

Thanatos waits for Zagreus on the cliff just before dawn as he was asked. He hears the approach of slow, heavy footfalls through the snow and there he is, tired and worn, but happy. Zagreus goes to stand by Thanatos’ side, a smile of pure joy and relief on his face as his warm hand slips into his easily.

“Of all our little vacations, we never did make it here, did we? The world of the mortals. Greece, I think this one's called.”

“It was probably a good thing I never did bring you to the surface. Your sudden death would have raised a lot of questions very quickly, Zag,” Thanatos says wryly. 

“Hah, very true.” They watch as Helios rises over the horizon, bathing both of them in an orange glow. Thanatos squints, the light always a touch brighter than he expects, as Zagreus shifts nervously from foot to foot at his side. “Are you ready?”

“Of course, though shouldn’t I be the nervous one? Meeting your mother and all?” Thanatos points out with amusement. Zagreus grins.

“Oh, she remembers you. She said, and I quote, ‘Thanatos is lovely, always so put together, I’ve always liked him, I would adopt him if I could,’” Zagreus says, pitching his voice high in a poor imitation of Persephone. Thanatos gives a low chuckle.

“You’re exaggerating, Zag.”

“Well, _yes_ , but probably not as much as you think.” They walk together along the mountain path, footsteps in tandem, as the air grows warmer and the snow turns to green grass. Thanatos feels his lover’s hand tremble slightly as they near the garden and gives him a squeeze of encouragement. Persephone is there, soil smudged on her dress and her arms full with a basket of flowers, but she quickly puts them down when she sees them approach.

“Zagreus,” she says, and there is so much love and affection in the word that it makes Thanatos feel faintly embarrassed. Then her gaze turns to him, green eyes sparkling. “And _Thanatos_. My, how you’ve grown.”

“My lady, it is an honour to meet you again,” he says with a deep bow. Her laugh is full and bright, exactly like her son’s.

“Oh, no need for formalities. My son has spoken so much of you that I feel closer to you already. Not only that, but you are the son of my dear friend Nyx.” She sighs. “Oh, seeing you does make me miss her dearly.”

“Zagreus speaks of you often, too. And my mother… though she does not mention it, I know she thinks of you. She raised Zagreus for your sake, after all.” Persephone smiles tearily, a complicated look in her eyes.

“I really must thank you for all that you’ve done in helping Zagreus to come and see me,” she says after a breath. “I know his father goes out of his way to make it especially difficult.”

“I help when I can, though not as often as I might like,” he says honestly. Zagreus nudges him with a laugh.

“Yes, unlike me, Than remains gainfully employed. While I am employed as nothing but a huge pain in Father's…” Zagreus trails off, his shoulders folding under the effort of staying upright. When Thanatos steadies him, he can feel the life flickering within him like the flutter of butterfly wings.

“Zagreus, you let me waste too much of your time. You should tell your mother what you came here to say,” he urges.

“It’s not a waste of time to see my two favourite people in the world getting to know one another, but oh, if you insist.” Zagreus clears his throat, his expression serious. “Mother, I wanted to introduce Thanatos to you properly… not simply as my friend, but as my cherished partner.” Persephone glances between the two of them and does not look surprised in the slightest by the announcement.

“I suspected as much, Zagreus. The way you talked about him, well, it was quite obvious the depth of your affection.” She beams, her joy encompassing the both of them. “Seeing you together like this makes me happier than you can imagine. It’s a comfort to know you two are looking out for one another.”

“We are, Mother.” Zagreus shakes his head, a lopsided grin on his face. “Honestly, our relationship hasn’t been a smooth one. We misunderstood each other for a long time, hurt each other needlessly. But, despite it all, we manage to find one another again. We-” He stops himself with a grimace, his skin growing paler and colder by the second. Persephone looks at Zagreus’ face, concern and worry in her eyes.

“I’ve got you, Zag,” Thanatos says, softly. Zagreus smiles at him, grateful despite the pain. He looks back at Persephone, his eyes skating over every feature, committing her to his memory until the next time.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… whatever happened before, in the past, with Father… it’s not too late. It never is.” He sighs, leaning into Thanatos further as the last of his energy fades. He blinks once, slowly. “Sorry, looks like I’ll be going first… I’ll be back soon… Mother…” then Zagreus’ eyes slip shut and Thanatos sweeps him into his arms as he goes limp, carrying his weight with ease. Persephone steps forward and reaches out as if to place her hand on her son’s face, but drops it before she can touch him.

“It never gets any easier to see that,” she says finally.

“No, it doesn’t,” he agrees, heartfelt. The expression on Persephone’s face is pensive and solemn.

“I wonder, sometimes, whether I am being selfish or selfless to stay here all alone,” she confesses after a moment. Thanatos looks into her green eyes and sees himself in her wistful gaze.

“If there’s anything I’ve learned from him, it’s this: we can't run from our feelings for eternity,” Thanatos says, quietly, and then, “love is worth the risk, my lady.” Persephone gives him a startled look before it settles into something warm.

“Yes,” she says finally with a small smile, “I think you may be right.”

“I have to go,” he says when the discomfort of carrying Zagreus’ lifeless body begins to needle at him. Persephone nods.

“Goodbye, Thanatos. Take care of him for me,” she says. He nods and goes, shifting from the warm, bright surface back to the cool, dark depths of the Underworld, the place where they both belong. Thanatos lays Zagreus down to rest on his bed gently and then waits by his side until the breath and life return to him, pressing a kiss to his mouth just as Zagreus' eyelids begin to flutter.

"If only I could return to the House this way every time," Zagreus murmurs fondly when they part. Thanatos means to make a joke but the look on Zagreus’ face is so tender and soft that the words die in his mouth. He thinks to himself once more that Zagreus is a wonder. Zagreus, who gives and gives, who worries that he’s too much sometimes, who grew loving and kind despite the scarcity of receiving it himself. Thanatos is proud of him, tremendously and utterly.

“I love you, Zag," Thanatos says and Zagreus stares at him like he's grown a second head, like he doesn't quite know what to do with the confession. He repeats it, easier this time, though part of him wants to flee at the tenderness he is feeling, "I love you." Zagreus is speechless for a moment, a feat in itself, before he pulls Thanatos in for a kiss, one that goes on and on until they are both breathless from it.

“I wasn’t expecting you to say that. You surprised me. Not in a bad way, of course. In a very, very good way,” Zagreus says when they part at last. He shakes his head with a fond laugh. “I love you, too, Than. I always have.” He presses another kiss to Thanatos’ lips, lingering warmly in a way that makes Thanatos’ heart race. "What made you say it, all of a sudden?"

"I wanted to," he replies simply and he knows that Zagreus of all people would understand the significance of that. Zagreus’ eyes are soft and fond as they gaze at him.

"Hmm… can you stay a little longer?” Zagreus asks as his curious fingers inch under Thanatos' robes to trace his skin.

"Don't tempt me, Zagreus. I've already been away too long," Thanatos replies pointedly. Zagreus sighs, his warm hands ceasing their exploration.

“Our vacations always end at the best part,” he comments dryly and Thanatos chuckles at that, because he’s not _wrong_.

“There will be other vacations,” he assures him. “I’ll be back before you know it, Zag. I always come back.” Zagreus grins at him indulgently and lets him pull away, but not before pressing one more kiss to his hand.

“Bye, Than,” he says, and Thanatos goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EDIT 11/02/21:** The wonderful [solisaureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus) has drawn a beautiful rendition of Thanatos' confession [here](https://twitter.com/solisaureus/status/1359303635730104320?s=20). It is wonderful and I love it so much. I can't stop staring at it and you should absolutely do the same. ♥
> 
> Thank you for all the wonderful, lovely comments on part one. Honestly, they blew me away and really motivated me to work on this second part so I wouldn't leave all of you in suspense too long. I hope this provides a satisfying conclusion to the story for you!
> 
> As ever, kudos and comments are appreciated ♥, I am always happy to hear from you and know what you think.
> 
> Twitter: [@redmorningstar1](https://twitter.com/redmorningstar1)


End file.
